Sunburnt CSI
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Gil Grissom and a sun burnt Sara Sidle.


_This is my first CSI fic, I only recently started watchng the series... recently as in, eight days ago, but I have been zooming through the series and quickly saw the SS/GG pairing and while visiting the cemetery, I got sunburnt which promted this story._

* * *

><p>"Hey Catherine have you seen Sara?" Grissom asked, poking his head through the door.<p>

"Yeah I just sent her home. The undercover case was tough, but it's over now, she's probably still in the locker room; you might be able to catch her before she leaves." Catherine said.

"Thanks Cath," Grissom said and headed for the locker room like she'd suggested. Though he wasn't prepared for the sight that confronted him as he opened the door and walking along the line of lockers, almost collided with a shirtless Sara. The two stood very close together, inches separated their bodies.

His eyes were wide and hers were shocked, though neither moved to add distance.

"Sara…" Grissom started uncertainly.

"Gil…" Sara said softly, her jaw slack, her eyes caught in his.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was getting ready to go home…" Her words caught in her throat when she saw the look of amusement and interest.

"You're standing in the locker room, without a shirt," He stated the obvious.

"Yes, I am…" She replied, stalling for time, trying to explain why she was standing there in her current condition.

"Why?" He asked in that simply Grissom way.

"I, uh…" she pointed to her shoulder, "How about you tell me, you're an experienced CSI," she teased, her head turning on the side a bit, that lopsided smile on her face. She watched as his gaze dropped from her face to her shoulders, and she could see the investigative look on his face as his eyes traced over her smooth round shoulders, and her neck but his eyes never went any lower than her collar bone, respecting her.

As his eyes examined the skin on her feminine shoulders, neck and collar bone, he noticed an inconsistency in the skins pigment. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he unconsciously took a small closer, their bodies almost touching, only a few centimetres apart, leaning down a little bit he brought his hands up to her shoulders and they just hovered over the section of skin he was inspecting. He suddenly dropped his gaze to the ground, or so Sara thought, till he gently took her hand in his raised her arm, he inspected the skin tone, and then with his other hand, he took her other hand and inspected that arm too, then he brought her hand near his face. He saw the tube in her hand and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head downwards to look over his glasses he moved her hand around to see the label.

Sara had been watching him, amused and curious about every move he made, "Have you reached a conclusion yet?" Sara teased.

Grissom cleared his throat, "Solarcaine: contains Benzocaine, Triclosan, and Menthol…" He read off the label, "That and the discolouration of your shoulders would indicate to me that _someone _spent too much time in the sun on their undercover assignment," He smiled at her and she smiled back. He still held her hands beside them, and he didn't let go.

"Yes, _someone _did, and now that 'someone' is paying for it with a severe case of sunburn," Sara said, looking into his eyes, "Does that satisfy your questions about why I am standing in the locker room without a shirt on?" Sara asked.

"Am I to assume that you are putting this Solarcaine gel onto your shoulders to ease the pain?" Grissom asked for clarification.

"Yes, the burn is incredible! It hurts without me doing anything! It's unbearable! It's worse than being shot."

"I don't know about that," Grissom said, reinspecting the red sun scorched skin on her shoulders, "But the skin will probably start peeling by tomorrow morning," He said, his eyes detouring to her lips as she spoke, and her eyes did the same to his.

"Well that's why I want to put this stuff on, but it's a little hard to reach with or without the shirt," She looked up at his eyes again, a new mischievous light in them. Grissom still held both her hands "Wanna help me out?" She asked.

Grissom's eyebrows rose, "I, uh…" He saw the look in her eyes, that Sara Sidle smile playing on her lips, and her teasingly suggestively raised eyebrow.

"Please…" Sara whispered, tranced by Grissom's closeness to her. He smiled at her endearingly.

"How can I help?" He asked.

Sara turned her hand in his, and put forward the cream she still held in her hand. Grissom let go of her hands and took the tube, watching Sara as she turned her back to him, moving her hair off her back and to one side. He took the cap off and squeezed a little of the white cream onto his fingers, and when he looked at her mostly bare back, he could see the extent of the burning, and he could tell exactly what she had been wearing by the strap marks around her ribs and the tops of her shoulders.

"This might be a little cold," He said and started to rub the cream sensuously onto her back, he heard her breathy gasp, his hand sliding under the clasp of her bra.

Sara felt like she was melting, it felt like he was massaging her back instead of applying cream to her weather beaten skin. Her eyes closed on their own accord, her head tilted to the side and her shoulders relaxed.

She murmured something that Grissom didn't hear, but he did hear all her little noises of pleasure as he gently rubbed her sore shoulders, his hands lathered the cream into her sensitive skin. He was enjoying it as much as she was, he was grateful for the excuse to touch her, and he was thankful that she trusted him enough for the task. He gently slid the straps down her shoulders to better cover them with the soothing cream.

He had sufficiently covered her shoulders, neck and back but he wasn't ready to relinquish the peaceful moment they had settled into, he placed the lid on the cream with one hand and put the tube onto the bench and then massaged her shoulders, hearing the clicks and pops as he helped to release the stress for both her mind and her body. His thumbs rubbed her skin, she gently sighed and he saw her shoulders relax completely. He lent forward and kissed the back of her neck, moving his hands to her back his fingers worked out the kinks and she gave a low moan.

"Gil…" She whispered and he stopped. She turned to him, her soft eyes met his. Their bodies barely touching, her fingers barely touching his arms, his fingers barely touching her waist. Their eyes said everything either of them ever needed and they simultaneously leaned into each other, their lips touched and Sara's body tingled. Their lips had touched for a few seconds and then they both smiled at each other, neither moving, and then they kissed each other slowly. Sara's fingers glided up Grissom's arms and around his shoulders, his fingers hovered up her back and settled, one in her hair and one on her back.

Their kisses were slow motion, very gentle and soft, nothing was hastened or fast, it was calm and loving.

"Sara- Oh my, I'm so sorry," A voice said making Sara and Grissom stop what they were doing and whip around to see who had intruded.

"Catherine?" Grissom and Sara both asked at the same time.

"Sorry, I'll pretend that I didn't see that, but uh…" Catherine realised that Sara wasn't a shirt and her curiosity was peaked, she began to wonder about just what she had interrupted.

"Cat, what is it?"

"Oh I was just- you know what, it doesn't matter, it can wait till tomorrow you should go home, I don't mind if that's with Grissom," Her eyes went to her boss, "But… get some rest," She said and then turned awkwardly away and left the locker room.

"Opps, busted," Sara said and Grissom turned back to her, seeing that infamous grin on her face.

"'Busted' is right. Do you think she'll tell?"

"Catherine? Nah, I think she'll convince her self that she didn't see anything," Sara said, her arms around Grissom's neck again, "Now I believe we were doing something?" she said and Grissom smiled back at her.

"Hm, indeed we were but I think it would be better if we relocated to a safer place,"

"Yours or mine?" Sara asked.

"Yours is closer," He said, kissing her neck and making her melt again, her head dropped back.

"I like how you think," She whispered, bringing her head back up and kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em>How'd I do for my first CSI fic?<em>


End file.
